Poppy/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Demacian Capital, Demacia |occupation = Bandle City Ambassador for Demacia, former blacksmith |faction = Bandle City / Demacia |allies = |friends = Galio |rivals = Tahm Kench |related=}} Lore While other young yordle girls played skip-step and braided wreathes out of posies, Poppy spent her youth earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun, her father, was Bandle City's finest smith. The only thing he loved as much as his work was his young daughter, Poppy - named for the sprightly sounds of the sparks that leapt from his ever-burning forge. He swelled with pride the day she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, Whomper. Poppy immediately took to his art, demonstrating a natural gift for smithing, which Blomgrun honed with devoted instruction. One day, a Demacian general named Florin Berell commissioned Blomgrun to craft a helm, glorious beyond comparison. Blomgrun toiled away on this project, determined to present Florin with his finest work. He let Poppy set the center jewel, entrusting her with the most important piece. When the pair finished, they departed for Demacia to deliver it in person. Word of the general's order, however, was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two Noxian assassins were dispatched to intercept the delivery. Blomgrun was able to occupy the assassins long enough for Poppy to escape with the prized helm. She watched helplessly from the brush as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm the rest of the way to Demacia alone. She refused payment for it, saying that no amount would compensate for her father's life. Instead, she offered it as a gift, honoring her father's final intentions. Florin saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, and requested that the leadership of Bandle City appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. "Poppy may be small, but Whomper - or her will - is not." Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * * |-| PBE= ; ;Unsorted * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Development '' was designed by Coronach. Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg|1st Noxus Poppy splash art Poppy concept.jpg|Poppy concept art (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Poppy Scarlet Hammer concept.jpg|Scarlet Hammer Poppy concept art Champion Sneak Peek By Pendragon :Prepare yourselves. The tiny but mighty Poppy has joined the League of Legends! This compact little warrior packs one mean punch with her mighty hammer, Whomper. Boasting a powerful set of abilities, Poppy is ready to pulverize anyone who thinks it funny to make a short joke.A New Champion Approaches: Poppy, the Iron Ambassador Poppy Visual Talks By Fruity Sebbles "Everyone’s favorite hammer girl has been on our scopes for a while, as she’s one of those older champions in need of across-the-board work to bring her up to current standards. To be clear, we LOVE her core identity - who doesn’t want to play the fearless Yordle striking hammer-induced terror into enemies across the map? In fact, the gap between her awesome premise and lackluster execution is exactly why we’re working on her. Artistically, Poppy will still look like a heavily armed and armored ball of golden death. We’re looking to preserve her thematic and color scheme while bringing her art up-to-date both technically and stylistically. Similarly, there’s a lot to love in her story, we just plan to bring it up-to-date and cement her more firmly in the world and among her fellow Yordles. On the gameplay front the challenge is a bit bigger, as Poppy’s kit is pretty archaic at this point. Nevertheless, we’re looking to keep her current fearless style of gameplay and core dash-and-smash mechanics - we still want her to have that same diver mentality. Poppy is definitely a hefty undertaking - not quite a Sion-level project but pretty close to it. She’s still a ways out and is going to take a lot of work, but will hopefully offer an awesome experience for players once we’re done with the job." Poppy VU talk Previous Lore Hide= |-|Old lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116: While other young yordles would play skip-step and make wreathes out of braided posies, Poppy was earning calluses and grease stains in her father's armor shop. Blomgrun was a well-respected armorsmith, and he named his daughter for the sprightly sounds that accompanied the sparks leaping from his ever-burning forge. He was filled with pride when she was first able to lift his trusty hammer, Whomper. One day, Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of the charge was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route. Though Poppy escaped with the helm, she helplessly watched as her father was slain. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to Demacia alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of Bandle City appoint Poppy as the yordle ambassador to Demacia. Soon after, seeking to crush Noxus with her father's hammer, Poppy volunteered for the League of Legends. :"Poppy may be small, but Whomper - or her will - is not." Patch History ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. V3.10: * ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would retain her previous move or attack order after charging. ** Fixed a bug that caused Poppy to stutter briefly after charging. V3.8: * ** Spell has been refactored to better detect terrain. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.140: * ** Now damages wards properly. V1.0.0.135: * ** Now displays current number of stacks on icon. V1.0.0.125: * ** Fixed a bug where movement commands before the initial collision could prevent the second part of the spell from occurring. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would not attack the correct target after using . V1.0.0.120: * ** Poppy will now attempt to immediately attack champions affected by a successful cast. V1.0.0.114: * ** Updated shield texture. * ** Fixed several unintended interactions with and spell shields. Notably, Poppy won't push herself past the target anymore. V1.0.0.107: * ** Fixed a bug where the particles didn't display for their full duration at ranks 2 and 3. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration when ranking up. ** Fixed a bug where the leveling tooltip didn't reflect the increase in duration with higher ranks. V1.0.0.103: * ** Now resets autoattacks. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * ** Can no longer be dodged. V1.0.0.96: * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 65. * ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Mana cost changed to from . V1.0.0.94: * ** Now breaks spell shields. * ** Now breaks spell shields. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes cause targets with , , or to not properly revive on death. * ** Fixed tooltip incorrectly stating that it reduced damage by 30% rather than 50%. V1.0.0.83: * ** No longer castable while immobilized. * ** Fixed a bug where if a player used while under the effects of Diplomatic Immunity, they could not target Poppy. V1.0.0.72: * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . * ** Made slightly more precise. ** Now properly breaks channels. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy couldn't charge while was active. * ** Fixed a bug where Poppy could kill through . V1.0.0.70: Added. * (Innate) ** Any damage dealt to Poppy that exceeds 10% of her current health is reduced by 50%. This doesn’t affect damage dealt by structures. * (Q) ** Poppy crushes her opponent, dealing base damage plus a flat amount and a percentage of her target’s max health as a bonus damage. The bonus damage cannot exceed a threshold based on rank. * (W) ** Passive: Upon being hit or attacking an enemy, Poppy's armor and damage are increased by a flat amount for 5 seconds. This effect can stack 10 times. ** Active: Poppy gains max stacks of Paragon of Demacia and her Movement Speed is increased for 5 seconds. * (E) ** Poppy charges at an enemy and carries them for a short distance. The initial impact deals a small amount of damage, and if they collide with terrain, her target will take a high amount of damage and be stunned. * (Ultimate) ** Poppy focuses intently on a single target dealing increased damage to them. Poppy is immune to any damage and abilities from enemies other than her target. }} References cs:Poppy/Příběh de:Poppy/Background es:Poppy/Historia fr:Poppy/Historique pl:Poppy/historia ru:Poppy/Background sk:Poppy/Background zh:波比/背景故事 Category:Champion backgrounds